Two lonely wolfs
by Wing Moon
Summary: Brotherly love.......read and find out and reveiw....


I don't own digimon and this is going to be mostly Kouji and Kouichi P.O.V. other then that well this a short-one story and I don't own the song....the name of the song is Someday form Nickback......I love their songs.......I own the Doctor,Nurses, lawer.....etc.  
  
Key:  
  
Song  
  
p.o.v.  
  
.  
  
Forward  
  
"Kouichi you mother she..........."  
  
Digimon: Two Lonely Wolfs  
  
Kouji P.O.V.  
  
Monday moring like alway a boring and lonely school year. "Get ready for school you don't want to be late for first day of Middle school!", yelled my stepmother.  
  
To minture later..........  
  
Kouji wore the customary cloth blue jeat and inside yellow shit. Then jean and shoe so on but only different he didn't have anything on head like hat or whatever.  
  
I walk down the stair see as customary my stepmother making breakfast and my dad read newpaper. It get boring after see same sence over, over, over..........  
  
"Kouij honey what do you want for breakfast?", asked my werid stepmother.  
  
"I don't really want anything it OK I get it outside.", I said walking toward the door, but my dad giving me dreath glance. I just return dreath glance sat on table.  
  
Kouichi p.o.v.  
  
I finally got that that stupid tie on..... ", Kouichi sweety your tie backwards." my mother said. I look down at my tie to see it was backwards. I hit my heard "Mom......" I said."For a young man you still need you mother help." said my mother. I did the puppy eyes "OK....OK....you win.........", said mother falling to ground "MOM ARE YOU OK!" I yelled but she did say anything she just lay there. I grabbed the phone then dailed 911. Then my mother send right to hospital and docter said he call me if anything happens. So went to school but I was in a bad mood I hope my mother OK.  
  
Kouji p.o.v.

I yawned it soooooo boring I wish I with my brother and mother. I wonder how they are....  
  
"Kouij do number one form 6th grade book.", said my math teacher. I took one glares at book and said ,"- 7" I heard the whole class grasp. "Ummmmm.....how did do that Kouji?", said my teacher having a puzzled look. "Simple just....."  
  
Kouichi P.O.V.  
  
I meet my best friend in school Sam he look like looking for something. "What you looking for?", I said a bit coldly. He first look that me.....I know what going to happen 'Kouichi can please copy your answers.....really maybe can I keep it or is in sell can get it. Can I! Can I!' I rolled my eyes "Ummmm...buby, pal, Kouichi let me see can I copy your anwers. Please!!!!!!", said Sam. I knew it...first I slap him on head then I give him the wrong anwser.....I just guess the answer and Sam wrote them down.  
  
Normal P.O.V.

"Doctor we got bad news and good news.", said a nurse to doctor. "Yes, what is it?", said the doctor. "Ms. Tomoko she ummmmmm died.", said the nurse (AN: Ms. Tomoko is Kouichi mother and I found that out form Gemini Star and last but lest you schould read her story their good. ). The doctor put down his papers. "And the good news is Kouichi has a father but there dicovers so I think I schould send the papers.", said nurse looking at doctor with worry eyes. "OK, first I schould call Tomoko son. Kouichi he have the right to know.", said The doctor dail Kouichi the cell number.  
  
Kouichi P.O.V.

Ring!Ring! it was my cell phone "Hi, Kouichi talking, who am I talking to?", I said I look my watch it two more minutes till next class. "It's me Dr. King you schould sit down first before I tell you about you mother.", said the doctor. I sat right behide a locker. "OK, tell me about my mother. Is she OK........", I said but got cut off when doctor said, "Kouichi you mother she ummmmm die." "D......D......D......DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", I yelled droping the phone. Mom............"MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
How the hell did we end up like this? Why weren't we able To see the signs that we missed And try and turn the tables  
  
Kouij P.O.V

I walked down the street toward my boring home. I pause before got to get in my home will there were a group a lawers. I remeber two of the people in group one was my dad friend and the other was ummmmm was my stepmother lawer. I went though the group of lawers to see my father. "What happen?" I asked suprisely. "It nothing son go to your room." said a little bet of worry and scared in his tone but I just went to my room........  
  
Kousei P.O.V.

(AN: Kousei is Kuoij dad and I got the name form Gemini Star too. Thank you!! ) Tomoko is died? Then that mean I get both my sons but......I told Kouij his mother was died and never got a chance....I really never want to tell him. That he got a twin and what if he tell him about his mother rrrrrr "Sir, we need an answer today." said one those laws. "Well.......no thank you I don't want custody of my before wife son." I said even if I do love Kouichi with all my heart. I can't tell Kouij about his brother he ask about the turth. Then everything be over..........Sorry Kouichi.......live long................................  
  
Kouichi P.O.V.

I never felt so happy and sad at sametime......I going to be Kouij brother in his house and I get anothor mother even though it's not my real mother it's OK as long I'm with Kouij. The law are coming.  
  
Normal P.O.V.

"Kouichi we have bad news.........your father dosen't want you and your going to Wing Hew Orphanage. So get ready." said a law.  
  
Kouichi P.O.V.

I knew it........Dad only think about himself.......well I better get ready................  
  
Kouij P.O.V

I walk toward the kichten and the trip over the garage bag...I put all garage back in garage can but a letter form........CUSTODY OF KOUICHI!!!!!!!! I open the letter as fast I can........  
  
Kouichi P.O.V.

"Goodbye Kouichi and good lucky in your new home......" said Dr. King taking me in the car to go to train then form there Kouichi the Orphanage.........bye Kouij.......  
  
I wish you'd unclench your fists And unpack your suitcase Lately there's been too much of this, But don't think it's too late Nothin's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will  
  
Kouij p.o.v. Dear Mr. Kousei:  
  
We have new that you wife Tomoko is died and you have custody of you son, Kouichi. Please note if you do say Yes then you have to come court........then we ask Kouichi if want to live with you.....then you well sign your name....then Kouichi is then you son again. Well if you say no then we well give Kouichi to Orphanage so please tell you answer as fast you can.  
  
From,  
  
Sam Linery (Tomoko law)  
  
I read it one more time then I ran upstairs. "DAD WHAT SAY ABOUT KOUICHI CUSTODY??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. "I said no..........." WHAT?!!!!!!!!!! I ran back now stair then went out the door not knowing where to start just went toward the train staition......Kouichi please be there.......  
  
Someday, somehow I'm gonna make it alright, But not right now I know you're wondering when (You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Kouichi P.O.V.

I look out window of the train..........Bye Kouij......I put my hand on window.  
  
Someday somehow I'm gonna make it alright, But not right now I know you're wondering when  
  
Kouij P.O.V.  
  
I ran thought the crowd and finally I got toward the train.....there I saw Kouichi hand on the window......"KOUICHI DON'T GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled running after the train.......  
  
Kouichi P.O.V.  
  
........................bye.........................................  
  
Normal p.o.v.  
  
and the train start to left........  
  
And I hope that since we're here anyway, We can end it saying Things we've always needed to say So we can end up staying  
  
Kouij running after it but to..............late...........  
  
Now the story's played out like this Just like a paperback novel Let's rewrite an ending that fits Instead of a Hollywood horror Nothing's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will  
  
Kouij made his hand in a fits hit the ground.  
  
Someday somehow I'm gonna make it alright but not right now I know you're wondering when (You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday somehow, I'm gonna make it alright but not right now I know you're wondering when (You're the only one who knows that)  
  
How the hell did we end up like this? Why weren't we able To see the signs that we missed And try and turn the tables  
  
Kouij P.O.V.  
  
I turn around........Bye Kouchi........hope you get the best home in world.......  
  
Now the story's played out like this Just like a paperback novel Let's rewrite an ending that fits Instead of a Hollywood horror Nothing's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will  
  
I got up.........  
  
Someday somehow I m gonna make it alright but not right now I know you're wondering when (You're the only one who knows that)  
  
it's time to go home........where I ever belong.........  
  
Someday somehow I m gonna make it alright but not right now I know you're wondering when (You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I start to walk and weep.......one day I well find you and well be together like.......  
  
I know you're wondering when (You're the only one who knows that)  
  
The two bothor that are......two lonely wolfs...........  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
The End  
  
author note: I hope you like it.....sorry ending was boring I didn't know what to put in the end............Oh yeah I was think make a squeal. So tell turth tell me if I schould make a squeal.  
  
Bye for now Star fighter heart


End file.
